Blood & Flames
by Gnarkill
Summary: R&R....It's a new year back at Hogwarts, and the Trio has made some new friends. There's a catch, there is some romance brewing in this newly formed gang.
1. Dawn of a Golden Age

The sun rises from its slumber, shedding light to the trembling earth as the morning begins. A boy sleeping in his bed arises as the sunlight shines down touching his face. The boy stumbles out of bed towards the bathroom looking into the mirror while splashing ice cold water onto his face. His blue eye flicker as the light reflects off them and his dirty blonde hair dampens as he touches his cold wet hands to his face. "Another day down" he says sighing as he quickly takes a shower ,gets dressed and run back into his room crossing off another day in his calendar. He turns around and sits down near the chair at his window gazing out into the sky. He stares out the window until his concentration is broken as he hears his name being called from outside. "Jared get your ass out here" he hears outside from a semi-high pitches voice. Jared shakes his head as he thinks _ohh my god. _

Jared grabs his shoes and climbs out his window pulling himself onto the roof. He tries to balances on one leg trying to put his shoes on and jumps off the roof . "Hey Eve How'd you now I wasn't asleep" he says dusting off his jeans from the rough landing. Eve smiles as her black hair sways in the wind that is beginning to pick up. "Well I never did say are you awake" she says pushing him slightly as they begin to walk off his lawn and into the street. Jared laughs as he hugs her arm for the push "Okay so what are we doing today, school starts soon so lets get something that will make our summer" he says kicking a rock in the street. She smiles then sighs "Th is going to be hard considering you moved here two weeks ago". Jared laughs as he playfully and politely flip her off. Eve smirks and crosses her arms around her chest then tackles him to the ground.

Jared laughs as Eve begins to tickles him like nothing else matter. Jared tries to pull away but she keeps him pinned to the ground tickling. Eve's brown eye twinkle as she begins to laugh uncontrollably. Jared laughs and finally gain some strength and pulls her off him. Jared gets up and dusts off his pants before helping Eve up. "Well thats really accomplished something" Jared says laughing alittle bit "Anyway what school are you going to Eve". Eve's eyes widen and quickly become normal again "Just some private school nothing much really...anyway so I gotta pack because I leave tomorrow for school...it's like boarding school" she says turning around heading to her house. Jared stares at her and yells "Hey guess I'll see you around then". Jared turns around and runs home climbing back into his room through the window.

Jared sighs and looks out his window before turning back around grabbing his book-bag. Jared recently moved from America to London after there was an accident at his old school. That was before he found out that both his mother was a witch and father was a wizard. They never informed him until he receive a letter from Hogwarts upon arriving at his new home. Jared grabs some clothes, his robes and books they purchased for the school year and packs them into his book-bag. Jared sighs looking back out the window taking what he can before he leaves. He picks up his book-bag and throws it over his left shoulder. He stops and thinks if he is forgetting anything and quickly grabs his wand out of his desk drawer. "Well that wouldn't have been good if I forgot this" he says placing it into his pocket before heading downstairs packed and ready to depart.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jared places is book-bag down on the hard wood floor as his parents start up their car to drive to the train station. The car starts and they are off as Jared rests his head against the car window looking at the scenery. The car zooms down the street and comes to an unsuspected halt as they reach the station. Jared flies forward hitting his head against the seat awaking from his slumber. "Thanks" he says sarcastically as his parents wave good-bye to him and he enters the station looking for Platform Nine and Three Quarters. Jared walks and finds Platform Nine and Ten but can't find what he needs. He stands there think and leans up again the pillar and falls backwards as he leans through it. Jared looks around puzzled as he sees students in robes entering a train and he realizes he must be there.

Jared gets up and walks towards the train and enters it walking down the hallway looking for a compartment to sit in. Jared find an empty compartment and lays his book-bag under the seat and sits down trying to get comfortable. Jared leans up against the wall drifting into a lift sleep but is suddenly awaken by people entering the compartment. "I'm sorry we woke you up" the one girl says entering the compartment all spazy. Her black hair moves back and forth as she tosses her luggage under the seat and sits down. Jared is now fully awake "Its ok not a problem... anyway my names Jared whats your" he says shaking her hand. "Ohhhh my names Abigail btu I hate that name so call me Abby" she says smiling at him. "Ok well Abby its nice to meet you" he says tilting his head back looking up at the ceiling. Jared can hear another person enter the compartment but he drifts off into a deep sleep before he can see who it is.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jared's eye fly open as Abby shakes him uncontrollably. "Abby what are you doing" he says rubbing his eyes while they adjust to the light. "Were here, come on were finally here" she says smiling as she runs out of the compartment with her luggage. Jared slowly arises stumbling slightly as he grabs his book-bag and exits the train like the hundreds of other students. Jared walks out and sees Abby standing with someone so he walks over. "Hey Ab..." he says losing his train of thought as he sees Eve standing next to Abby. "Jared oh my god its you" Eve says running up and hugging him. Jared smiles and hugs her back still surprised that she is going to Hogwarts. "Well it seems you two know each other" Abby says crossing her arms and staring at both of them. Eve smiles "Well yea we do he lives only a block away from me" she says explaining to Abby.

Everyone stands around for a moment as the carriages arrive to take the students to the school. Jared waits with Eve and Abby as they all enter the same carriage that carries them to Hogwarts. Jared looks down to the earth below him as they fly through the air towards the gigantic castle. The carriages land on the ground as the students pile out of them heading for the Great Hall. Jared exits the carriage and heads for the door of the castle. Eve and Abby run ahead towards the into the Great Hall looking around at everyone from the year before. Jared walks into the hall and looks around before catching back up with Eve and Abby. "Ohh my God he is soooooo hot this year" Eve says pointing towards Draco to show Abby. Jared rejoins Eve and Abby as they continue to whisper and point to the boys.

Jared stares at Eve and Abby as the obsess and point towards boy. Eve turns towards Jared "It's a girl thing" she says laughing and returning to Abby and the judging. Jared shakes his head and thinking,_ Okay then just another thing I don't understand about them._ As Eve and Abby continue Jared turns around looking around at everyone. Jared continues to scan all the students as his eyes meet with a beautiful brunette girl standing on the other side of the hall. She smiles and waves to Jared as he begins to walk over to her still locking onto each others eyes. Jared pushes through the crowd of students as they all begins to charge into the Dining Hall. Jared continues to try and get through the crowd but loses sight of the brunette and is pushed into the hall.

The students begin to sit down at tables separating into the houses of Slytherin, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw. Jared thinks for a moments of where his letter said he was sorted and heads for the Gryffindor table. Eve and Abby motion for him to sit with them as Jared sees the motions and sits down with them. "Soooo Jared where'd you run off to so quickly back there in the Great Hall" Eve says smiling and hinting she already knows. Jared clears his throat "Ohh uhhhh nowhere" he says as Eve and Abby giggle to each other. "Well if you really do like Hermione then your gunna have a lot of chances to talk to her" Eve says smiling pointing down the table but not looking into his eyes but over his shoulder. Jared catchers her eyes are somewhere else as he turns around and can see Draco in clear view. "Well seems to me someone has a crush" Jared says smirking at Eve as she blinks returning to earth. Jared laughs as she begins to blush a bright red looking down at the table.

Dumbledore stands up and gives his usual beginning of the year speech as the first years stand in the middle of the hall waiting to be sorted. The speech ends as the sorting begins and everyone cheers for their new fellow house members. Jared looks down the table and can see Hermione clapping as the new students join the Gryffindor house. Jared pulls back as the sorting ends and the feast begins. Eve and Abby stare at Jared as he pulls back from staring at Hermione. They both giggle as the whisper to each other. Jared shakes his head and starts to eat as everyone begins to rip each others hands off for food. The feast ends as everyone stands up and heads for the doors to exit to their common rooms.

Jared arises and sees Hermione walking out of the door some what quickly. Jared sppeds up and catches up to her "Hey" he says smiling at her. She looks up at him "Hey" she says back smiling. Jared continue to keep up with her as they all head to the common room . Hermione can see him trying to keep up "Hey uhh do I know you" she says sounding confused. Jared sighs and drops back in the group back with Eve and Abby. Eve and Abby are both laugh "BURN" they yell almost suffocating it was so funny. Jared smirks and takes a deep breathe "Shut up" he says sounding alittle pissed off. Eve and Abby continue to laugh and Eve steps up and starts to talk "You gotta admit that was pretty pathetic, just walking up to her after the _spark_ you guys had in the Main Hall". Jared sighs " Well I don't see you getting anytime with whats his face so don't start" he says sticking his tongue at her. Eve gets angry and wacks him in the back of the head "Shut up you git, it not right for a Gryffindor and a Slytherin to you know and plus he is Draco Malfoy the biggest git in the whole school...anyway I don't like him so shut up" she say defending herself form Jared's attack. Jared laughs "Ok sorry" he says turning to Abby "So who do you like" he says staring at her.

Abby smirk and looks at Jared "Its none of you business nosey " she says laughing at him. Jared sighs "Ok I see how it is" he says giving up on asking Abby about it anymore. All the Gryffindor students enter the common room as they are sent into the boys and girls sleeping quarters. Jared heads for the boys sleeping quarters and quickly meets eyes with Hermione again before losing eye contact with her because of the wall. He enters his sleeping area and dives onto he bed staring at the ceiling as Ron enters the room talking to himself. "Hey" Ron says to Jared as he sits back up on his bed. Jared gets up and shakes hands with Ron" So your Ron right". Ron nods as Jared sits back down in his bed. "Well its nice to meet you " Jared says drifting off into a deep sleep.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, Eve and Abby are sitting with Hermione and Ginny talking to each other. "So do you know the dirty blonde haired kid" Hermione asks Eve. Eve smiles "Yea his name is Jared, why" she asks questioning Hermione. Ginny and Abby giggle to each other as they begin to have their own conversation until brought back into Eve's and Hermione's. "Well I say you talking to him...and he is kinda cute...well anyway who do you like Eve" she asks purposely changing the subject. Eve blushes as she is asked as she pictures Draco in her mind kissing her passionately . Eve snaps out of it "Uhhh nobody yet too early in the year" she says covering up the real truth behind the matter. Hermione smiles as everyone gets up and lays in their bed going to sleep.


	2. The Enemy

The first two months of the school year passed quicker than ever at Hogwarts. Nothing out of the ordinary had occurred, not even a single thread of someones sanity was pushed to its limits, everything seemed to be almost perfect. Jared and Hermione had begun to talk to each other becoming friends almost instantly before they spoke a single word. Eve and Draco have been at each other's neck more than usual, fights between them broke out almost three times a day. Abby had found a love interest of her own too, she has had her eye on Ron ever since they both walked onto the grounds of Hogwarts. Everyone informed Jared about Harry and how he wasn't going to return to school this year. Jared was shocked by Harry's decision but understood that Harry knows what he must do to ensure Voldemort's demise.

Jared arises from his slumber as the sunlight hit his skin energizing him for the day ahead. He hops out of bed stumbling on the floor and flying out the sleep quarters down the stairs into the common room. "Shit" Jared screams as he bashes his skull into the table. Hermione jumps from the book she is reading and run over to Jared to check if he is ok. "Jared please talk to me...Are you ok" she says as a tear rolls off her eyelash light breaking on Jared's nose. His eye slowly open as he sees Hermione hovering over him in tears. Jared smiles and hugs her rubbing her back as her tears slowly dry away. Hermione looks at Jared smiling , so happy that he is ok. Jared runs his hand over his head checking for blood but none is found, just one painfully bump. Eve stumbles down the stairs yawning crazily. "What was with the noise" she says rubbing her eyes as she sees Hermione and Jared holding each other "And what the bloody hell did I miss" she says sitting down on the chair.

Jared pulls away from Hermione and begins to explain "Okay well I fell down the stair and hit my head" he is cut off by Hermione "And well he got knocked out and I went to check on him, he woke up and hugged me because I thought he died" she says thinking that she sounds really stupid. Eve laughs "Well Jared you're a smart one aren't you" she says almost falling out of the chair. Jared smirks and flips her off as Hermione looks at Jared with widened eyes and slaps him in the back of the head. Jared looks at Hermione "Sorry btu come on she deserve that" Jared say trying to defend himself. Hermione crosses her arms around her chest and shakes her head going back to her book. Jared gets up off the ground, still in his jeans and t-shirt he fell asleep in and lays down on the couch. "I hate waking up early" Jared says looking up at the ceiling. Abby moan angrily as she walks down the stairs slowly. "Jared you know what I hate, being woken up by all you bloody gits in the morning" she says throwing the pillow that was clenches in her hand.

Jared laughs as Hermione and Eve say their good morning and hellos to each other. Jared stays laying on the couch as Abby sits on the other end pushing away Jared's legs from tat area. "So where the hell is Ron" Jared says looking around to see if he is behind him. Abby suddenly get a spike of energy and begins to check if she is looking good in a nearby mirror. Eve smiles and gets up "I have no clue...lazy git is probably still asleep" she says sitting back down in her chair with a glass of water. Ron comes stumbling down the stairs as his semi-long orange hair waves with every step he makes. Abby begins to get perky as Ron enters the room "Good morning Ron" she says smiling a dn running up to hug him. "Morning Abs" Ron says smiling back and rubbing his eye grabbing a glass of pumpkin juice. Jared hops off the couch and runs back to Hermione purposely reading over her shoulder.

Hermione feels Jared's head lay upon her should as she lightly swats him in the face. Jared quietly laughs as she closes her book and turn her head giving him a death glare. Jared smiles as she continues to glare but breaks into laughter as Jared licks her nose. Eve laughs as Hermione smirks and kicks Jared in the groin. Ron spits up the pumpkin juice in his mouth and break down in laughter as Jared falls to the ground getting into the fetal position. Abby looks tat him with slight concern "Okay well I think we should just let hm soak in his pleasure right now" she says kicking him in the ass. Jared slowly gets up off the ground checking all around him to see if he is safe. "Well thank you Hermz" Jared says in a very high squeaky voice as he lays back down on the couch. Hermione smiles and hugs Jared laying on top of him. Jared winces in pain as she notices something is wrong and slides off of him.

Jared smiles and slowly arises from the couch trying not to bring himself anymore pain. Eve , Abby and Hermione leave the common room to shower before starting their day as Jared and Ron continue to sit around. "Hey I'm outta here, I need a shower before I fowl up the common room" Jared says patting Ron hard on the back as he escapes to the shower. Ron sighs looking around in the common room as Abby quickly enters the room. "Hi again Ron" Abby says smiling to him. Ron smiles back and slowly gets up as she drops her books. He quickly runs over and helps her pick them up "Hey you gotta be more careful" he says staring into her eyes. Abby smiles as she become really nervous and thanks him before turning away and running off to class early. Ron stands there for a moment and thinks as he walks to the shower,_ Did I do something wrong_.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jared walks out of the sleeping quarters fully dressed in his black robe. He heads down the stairs and back into the common room with his books for his first class Potions with Professor Snape. Hermione looks up at Jared as he walks through the common room and arises running after him. "So you ready for the quiz today" Hermione says smiling at Jared. Jared looks at her puzzled "What quiz" he says sounding nervous. Hermione laughs slightly "I was joking sorry to scare you" she says rubbing her hand against his as they walk together through the Great Hall towards the Dungeons. Jared sighs losing himself in her eyes. Hermione smiles "What are you looking at" she says raising an eyebrow to him. Jared come back to reality "Ohh nothing sorry I zoned out" he says trying to cover up that he likes her. Hermione smiles laughing slightly as they enter the potions room together.

"Thank you for joining us" Professor Snape says staring as Jared and Hermione enter the class obviously late. Hermione looks down at the grounds and quickly runs to her seat, as Jared follows behind her to his seat. "Well let us continue then" Professor Snape says continuing his lesson. Jared loses interest in the lesson as Hermione turns around and smiles to him then quickly shoots back at the board as Snape begins to write. Jared tries to keep interest but over hears Draco in the background talking to his lackeys Eve and Abby. Jared looks back at Draco as they both get glare into each others eye evilly. They continue to stare at each other never looking away or blinking completely locking into the chains that bind their eyes together.

Snape's class ends as Jared and Draco continue to remain locked into each others eyes. Hermione walks over to Jared and whispers into his ear "He's not worth it" she says running her hand down his back. Jared squirms as her hand runs down his back and he breaks out of the chains baring Draco and him into each others eyes. Jared follows Hermione out as she looks at him like he is a child. Jared stares back and waves good-bye as he accidently knocks down a reddish brown haired girl. Jared looks down at her helping her up and handing her the books she dropped. "I'm so sorry uhhh whats your name" Jared says feeling embarrassed. She smiles and arises "Well my names Nelissa" Nelissa says smiling at Jared. "Well its nice meeting you " Jared says shaking hands with her.

Jared walks out of the dungeon as Draco cuts him off cornering him into the wall. "What do you want Malfoy" Jared says staring Draco hard in the eye. Draco snickers as he draws his wand lightly touching it to Jared's neck. Jared doesn't move an inch as the wand digs deeper into his neck. "Well Jared I see you have a problem with me" he says twisting his wand against Jared's neck. "Well Malfoy I do but right now isn't a good time" Jared says grabbing Draco's wand and throwing it to the ground. Draco stands there as the anger builds inside of him. He grabs his wand and raises it into the air "Waddiwasi" he yells pointing to the brick and having it smash into the back of Jared's head. Jared falls to the ground unconscience as Draco snickers fleeing the scene. Jared lies on the ground as blood oozes from the back of his skull to the floor.


	3. Behind the Crimson Door

Eve smiles brightly as she walks out of Defense Against the Dark Arts class wondering why Jared wasn't in class. She walks down the stairs as Abby quickly joins her out of breathe. Abby tries to talk but nothing comes out but pants for air as she tries to gain her breathe. Eve looks at her worried and stares her dead in the eye "Abs whats wrong" she says hoping everything is ok. Abby catches some more air before talking "Jared...St. Mungos...unconscience" she says panting like a dog being choked by its leash. Eve looks at her in shock as she runs into the Great Hall almost tackling Hermione. "Eve what are you doing" Hermione says looking at Eve like she is crazy. "Jared is at St. Mungos and he is unconscience" she says as Hermione almost bursts out into tears from the horrible news. Eve hugs Hermione not letting her go and whispers into her ear "Go to him and se if he is ok, I'll tell Ron for you". Hermione smiles hugging Eve tighter before running away and disapparates to St. Mungos.

Hermione apparates at St, Mungos and runs up to the nurse " Is these a Hogwarts student names Jared here" she says almost breaking down into tears. The nurse looks in her book and nods her head leading Hermione to the room. Hermione enters the room seeing Jared with a bandages covering his head. The nurse closes the door as Hermione runs up to Jared's side taking his hand crying into his chest. Hermione continues to cry as she raises her head and lightly kisses Jared on his lips and whispers "If you can hear me, please wake up" she says burying her head back into his chest crying herself to sleep.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Jared arises from his slumber as he looks around standing in the middle of the Great Hall. Jared stand there as he begins to walk forwards towards a mirror in front of him. "Where the hell did this come from" Jared says looking at himself in it. The glass begins to flood and become black as Jared steps back still staring into it. The mirror returns to its original state but Jared doesn't see his reflection anymore. Jared walks forward staring into the mirror at the figure staring him in the eye. The figure ahead smirks as its long black hair blows as a wind picks up inside of the Great Hall. His cold dark brown eyes stare deep into Jared's eyes as it points to him. _

_Jared's eyes widen as he steps back. The figure walks forwards as the mirror becomes liquid and the figure walks out of it. The figure walks out still pointing at Jared as flames burn where he steps into the ground. Jared continues to steps as the figure raises his hand blasting a ball of fire into Jared's chest. Jared flies back hitting the wall behind him hard as a painting digs into his back. The figure gives off an evil laughs as it stands as fire floating around his fists. Jared jumps to his feet running across the room dodging the fireballs the figure shoots at him. Jared sees a shield mounted on the wall and rips it down blocking the incoming fireball. The figure grins and puts his hands together making an enormous ball of flames. Jared perches low behind the shield as the ball is shot at him. The fireball hits the shield staying intact and pushing Jared back several inches. Jared gives in as the shield is knocked out of his hands and he flies back being surrounded by the ball of flame. _

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Hermione's head rests on Jared's chest listening to his beating heart as she lies their sleeping. Jared's eyes shoot open as Hermione jumps from all the excitement. Hermione breaks down in tears again holding onto Jared tightly never wanting to let go. Jared looks surprised and rubs her back soothing her as she begins to clam down. "I thought you were going to die" Hermione says as tears continue to stream down her face along with her eyeliner and mascara. Jared smiles and pulls her onto the bed as she lays down on top of him still crying. Hermione slowly begins to stop crying as she lays down on Jared resting her head on his chest. Eve and Abby run into the room and see Hermione laying on Jared and giggle to each other before running over and hugging him.

Jared smiles and hugs everyone back as Hermione crawls off of Jared and stays next to the bed with everyone else. Ron enters the room and sighs in relief "Bloody hell you scared me for a second Jared" he says laughing as he sits down in a chair. Eve smiles as Abby moves closer to Ron brushing her hand against his. Jared sits up and rubs the back of his head feeling the bandages that bind his skull closed. "Well that was a close one" Jared says trying to make the situation funny but fails as everyone stares at him not amused. Jared sighs and lays back down looking at the ceiling. "How did this happen" Hermione says looking worried. Jared shrugs "I'm not sure really I remember exiting the dungeons and then nothing after that really...sorry" he says leaving out the whole Draco part, that is something he will deal with himself.


	4. Buried Alive by Love

Eve stands up saying good-bye to everyone and disapparates back to Hogwarts. She apparates in the dungeon and begins to walk out of the dark corridor. Draco comes walking out passing Eve like she is nothing. Eve looks back and sighs in a girly way,_ I want him to be my sexy slytherin_, she think in her head as she sees a suit of armor about to drop its blade on Draco. Eve sprints and tackles Draco as the blade slices into her leg bleeding all over. Draco's eyes widen as he sees how close to death he was and the site of the blood on the floor. He gets up off the ground and stands there for a moment thinking about what to do before helping Eve into a nearby storage room. The blood from her foot oozes as he drags her into the room leaving a trail behind them.

Eve become light headed as Draco leans her up against the walls and begins to wrap bandages around her leg wound. Eve smiles as Draco runs finishes with the bandages and rubs her legs to make them stick. "What the bloody hell was that for you stupid mud-blood" Draco says trying to sound angry. Eve tried to talk but nothing comes out , she is too nervous to even speak with Draco in her presence. Draco stares at her with his cold dead eyes as a spark goes off in them and he moves in kissing her passionately and long. Eve's eyes widen as this happens but she doesn't push him away, but instead pulls him closer locking lips with him. Draco continues to kiss her never letting his lips leave hers for a millisecond. Eve runs her hands down his back slowly pulling him closer and sliding to the ground so he is lying on top of her fragile body. Draco moves his hands slightly up the sides of her shirt rubbing the bare skin of the side of her stomach. Eve smiles as she runs her hands up his back lightly tickling him as she rubs.

Draco continues to kiss her and pulls away as they hear footsteps outside of the door. The footsteps continue away from the door and Draco kisses Eve hard once more before pulling away to catch his breathe. Eve stares at him smiling but shocked at what is going on. _This is a dream, It has to be,_ She thinks as Draco stares her in the eye but not with his mean look but a passionate loving kind of look. Eve smiles and runs her hand on Draco's face smiling as he kisses her lips lightly and moves lower kissing down her neck and stopping at her shoulder. Eve smile brightly and begins to run her hands down Draco's chest from under his shirt. Draco pulls away and kisses Eve hard once more before helping her up. "What is going on" Eve says holding onto Draco as they stand together in the room. Draco looks her in the eye "I've liked you ever since I saw you at Hogwarts, but I've never had a chance to show it" he says holding her in his arms. Draco stops talking briefly then continues "I don't know when we will meet again but this must be a secret" he says looking surprised at what he is saying.

Eve smiles but inside she dies slightly sad that she will be unable to be proud of he new boyfriend and love affair and interest. She begins to understand what he mean, a Gryffindor and a Slytherin together isn't right. It would cause chaos between friends and houses. Draco continues to hold her as long as he can before kissing her one last time and leaving the storage room Eve smiles with delight and sits down thinking about what just happened. She begins to feel buried by the forbidden love she has just acquired. Eve stands up limping out of the storage room and heads towards the common room smiling the whole way there. Eve enters the common room and runs to the sleep quarters laying on her bed hugging a pillow as hard she can yelling into it with excitement. Abby walks in and see Eve yelling "What are you excited about" she says looking at Eve. Eve looks at her and remembers what Draco said "Ohh its nothing just happy Jared is ok" she says lying as she lays back down craving to be held in Draco's arms once more.


	5. Annihilation by the Hands of God

Jared sighs sitting in his hospital bed bored as hell. Abby and Ron left the hospital first heading back to the school before they missed another class. Hermione stayed only an hour longer before Jared told her to head back to class so she doesn't have a seizure. He looks around the room and slowly slides out of the bed trying to stay balanced on his feet. "Shit that hit to the head did a lot more than I thought" he says holding onto the side of the bed as he regains his balance and begins to pace around the room. He stops and looks into the mirror and sees something under his shirt. Jared takes off his shirt as it slowly reveals a circular burn on his chest._ What the hell,_ Jared running his hand over the burn to see if his mind is just playing tricks on him. Jared puts his shirt back on and takes his wand before exiting the hospital heading back towards Hogwarts.

"How did Hermione and them get here so fast" he says after walking for an hour still unable to find his way. Jared thinks for a moment then a lightbulb goes off in his head as he disapparates. Jared apparates to the Slytherin common room as Draco enters through the door from his little _meeting_ with Eve. Jared stares evilly at Draco returns the same back at Jared. "So mud-blood you survived our encounter I suppose and yet you still haven't learned you lesson" Draco says still staring at Jared as he grasps his wand in his tight fist. Jared doesn't say a word just holds his wand ready for the showdown to begin. Draco sees Jared is ready for a fight and has a quick flashback to the first day of school remembering Eve and Jared are friends but ignores it re-gripping his wand.

Jared and Draco circle each other waiting for who will crack first and spill first blood and attack first. Draco raises his wand and yells "Conjuctivitis" as Jared's eyes crust together blinding him. Draco laughs as Jared tries to find where Draco is. Jared aims his wand at his face and yells " Finite Incantatem" as the crust of his eyes disappears letting Jared see. Draco stops as Jared raises his wand towards Draco "Incarcerous" as ropes wrap tightly around Draco bringing him down to the ground. Jared walks up to Draco as he squirms on the ground trying to break out of the ropes. "Well since I'm still sour from the whole brick thing I'll let you suffer alittle more" he says laughing as he aims his wand towards Draco "Impedimenta" he says as Draco's body slows down as if he is caught in his own slow motion universe.

Jared laughs as he sees Draco squirming in slow motion and exits the Slytherin common room. He walks down the dungeon hall as he hears yelling from the Slytherin common room. Jared picks up speed and runs to the Gryffindor common room diving onto the couch. Nelissa looks up from her book as Jared sighs in relief for being back. "Well your back early" she says looking at him suspiciously. Jared laughs "Well it was boring over at Mungos so I sort of just came back" he says laying his head down looking at the ceiling. Nelissa shakes her head mumbling to herself. Jared gets up off the couch "Well night" he says making a motion to Nelissa as she waves good-bye. Jared runs up the stairs to the sleeping quarters and lays down on his bed. He looks up at the ceiling before beginning to drift off into a deep sleep.


	6. Enlighten by the Cold

The sun rises on the cold winter day as snow trickles down from the sky bringing on the winter. Another two months pass for the students of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Jared and Hermione have grown closer by each passing day as well as Abby and Ron. Eve has met secretly with Draco countless times as they both continue this passionate and forbidden love affair. The group excluding Draco has grown closer as well, including Nelissa as part of the _gang_ and becoming a secure network of friends who are their for each other no matter what the problem is. Hermione and Ron have receive many letters from Harry explaining what is going on and how happy he is and ready to meet the new friends they have made. Unfortunately Jared's dream or nightmares have continued with countless burn marks appearing almost everywhere on Jared's now scarred and fragile body.

Jared slowly arises from his bed waking up early as usual and looks out the window actually relived to see something to ease his burn. He smiles as he takes a cold shower and runs down into the common room trying to get to the couch first. Jared enters the common room to see Eve stretched out on the couch sleeping. Hermione looks up from her books and smiles going back to it quickly, some how knowing Jared is up to mischief. He tiptoes over to Eve and rests his head on the arm rest of the couch whispering into Eve's ear. He continues to whisper and makes a loud "BANG" into her ear. Eve jumps falling out of the couch and looking at Jared with evil eyes. Jared smiles as Eve stands up and slaps him in the face before storming off to her bed.

Hermione's eye quickly shoot up as Eve stomps up the stairs. Jared slowly lays down on the couch as the burns on his back begin to send pain throughout his whole body. He clenches his fist as his body settles on the couch easing the pain slightly. Hermione looks back down to her book then closes it marking the page. She stands up and walks over to Jared smiling. Jared sits up as Hermione unexpectedly lifts the back of Jared's shirt up. Her eyes widen as she sees the burns and bruises that inhabit his back. "Where the bloody hell did you het these" she says lowering his shirt still shocked at what she saw. Jared sighs "Well actually I'm not sure...I keeps having these weird dreams...where I'm fighting and I always get burned...well they keep appearing like where I got hit in the dream" he says gently laying back down. Hermione frowns lightly hugging him as she gets up and gets back to her book.

Jared slowly rises up again and waves to Hermione before leaving the common room and heading towards the Great Hall. He heads down the stairs and enters the Great Hall walking quickly out the doors. Jared sighs in relief as he sees the specks of white falling from the sky. Jared looks around as the snow falls onto his skin easing his pain. Taking off his shirt, Jared free falls backwards landing in a cushion of the white powder that eases his pain. Jared lies their letting the cold enlighten his body, absorbing its pure energy to use as his own. His eyes close as the hypnotic power of the snow drifts Jared into a deep sleep.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

However, off in the distance Abby walking through the snow twirling around as it falls to the thriving earth. She smiles as a snow covered squirrel shakes rapidly and runs up a tree looking for shelter. Abby laughs slightly and smiles unaware Ron and her make a head on collision. She falls to the ground hard as the snow crawls up her back freezing her skin. Ron jumps up quickly helping Abby up "I'm sorry...Should've been watching where I was going" Ron says looking at the ground. Abby smiles as he pulls her up with alittle too much strength. She comes flying into his body as they grow close smiling at each other. Ron gazes into Abby's eyes getting lost in them almost instantly.

Abby smiles running her hand against Ron's chest that she is only an inch or so away from. Ron smiles as he leans in and passionately kisses her holding it long before pulling away again. Abby's eyes widen as she realizes what is happening and wraps her arms around him smothering him with kisses. They continue to kiss each other as Abby walks backwards posting her self against a tree as Ron softly holds onto her hips. Abby jumps up wrapping her legs around his waist leaning against the tree so she won't fall. Ron continues to kiss Abby passionately running his hands up the sides of her shirt feeling the warmth of her body under her jacket. Abby smiles as she kisses him hard and long and squirming slightly as his cold fingers touch her skin. Ron continues to run his hands rubbing the sides of her body as he kisses her long and hard before pulling back to catch his breathe.

Abby meets her forehead with Ron's as they stare into each others eyes smiling brightly. Abby continues to smiles and kisses Ron's cheek and moves back kissing to his earlobe and covering it with her mouth playing with it with her tongue. Ron smiles with pleasure as Abby continues, he begins to lightly rub Abby's sides alittle faster making her warmer. Abby whispers softly into Ron's ear as he lowers to the ground. Abby unlocks her legs from his waist as she cuddles up in Ron's arms laying in the soft pillow of snow that had been under them. Ron pulls Abby closer stroking his hand through her hair as they lie on the snow cuddling with each other.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, Hermione still sitting up in the Gryffindor common room closes her book sighing. She walks to the window gazing into the horizon as the snow continues to fall to the earth gently touching with the objects it collides with. She looks down to see Jared without his shirt on laying in the snow sleeping. Hermione smiles and sighs turning away from the window and heading towards the exit of the common room. Hermione exits the common room and walks down the stairs to the Great Hall and stands there thinking about where to go next. She thinks to herself, _Okay three choices, Go outside and see if Jared is okay, Head for the dungeon and check the potions homework I forgot to write down, or go back into the common room and spend the rest of my day anti-social. _Hermione turns towards the dungeon and enters the hall leading to the potions classroom.

She walks slowly and quietly not wanting to alert any nearby Slytherins that want to cause trouble. Hermione walks to the potions door opening it. She stands there in complete shock as the door slowly opens revealing the secrets behind that it hides. Draco continues to kiss Eve and pulls away quick as Hermione enters the room. Eve's eyes widen as she tries to run after Hermione but it too late as Hermione has already fled quicker than ever. She runs out into the Great Hall almost blind and appalled from what she saw. Hermione tries to think about what to do but can't and runs out the doors of the Great Hall zooming past Jared's sleeping body. She continues to run and doesn't stop until she reaches the frozen edge of the Hogwarts lake.

Hermione falls to the ground trying to comprehend what she has just witnessed. _Eve and Draco thats impossible, _she says in her heads unable to piece everything together. Even with her book knowledge Hermione is unable to understand how much of those two opposites could attract at all. She stares out into the frozen lake as the snow falls down around her entrancing her in its glory. Hermione becomes calm and lets the snow around her take over as she leans up against a nearby rock resting hr head. She continues to stare out into the horizon and comes back to earth realizing what has happened and that she cannot tell anyone for Eve's sake.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eve stares at Draco as he begins to become nervous about Hermione finding out about himself and Eve. "This isn't good" he says holding Eve from behind in his arms as his head rests on her shoulder. Eve smiles and lightly kisses him "Everything will be ok, Hermione will never tell anyone about this...I think she doesn't believe what she saw" Eve says holding onto Draco's hands. Draco smiles kissing Eve's neck as Eve gives into Draco's hypnotic spell and turns around in his arms kissing him. Draco smiles against her lips rubbing her legs that lay on top of his. The continue to kiss each other passionately as the world around them slows as if they are in their own universe. Eve smiles running her hand up Draco's shirt rubbing his chest softly never wanting to leave his side. Draco smiles as he continues to kiss Eve and miss kisses accidently but recovers and kisses down her neck. Eve hold on running her hand up and down his chest in as the two opposites attract once more. Draco kisses up her neck and pulls her to the ground with him as the cuddle together behind a group of desks in the potions classroom. They continue to passionately kiss as they stay cuddled never wanting to leave each other.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The snow continues to fall as the day continues enlightening everyone it makes contact with. Jared slowly arises as the burns on his body have healed and vanished. He sees footsteps in the snow and decides to follow them seeing who they were left by. Jared looks to his left and can see at the distance Ron and Abby cuddling together under the tree in the snow. Jared continues forward towards the frozen lake passing Hermione as her eyes dart towards Jared. Jared looks out into the horizon and sighs turning around to see Hermione up against the rock only in jeans and a t-shirt. He runs over quickly as she begins to shiver from the cold that surrounds them. Hermione tries to smile but is too numb to make it happen. Jared sits down next to Hermione and pulls her into his arms trying to warm her as much as he can.

Hermione wraps around Jared as she begins to notice his burns has disappeared. She smiles resting her head against his chest as Jared runs his hands up the back of Hermione's shirt rubbing her back to warm her up. Jared looks down at her and smiles as the snow continues to fall around them . The hypnotic powers of the snow take effect once more as Jared's cold lips meet Hermione's lips passionately kissing them. Hermione's eyes widen with shock but then return to normal as she sits up wrapping her arms around Jared. Jared smiles as there foreheads meet gazing into each others eyes. Jared slowly rises up from the snow with Hermione in his arms walking into the castle to warm up. The snow continues to fall enlightening all its _victims _thats it grabs hold of during the day.


	7. The Game

Jared and Hermione stumbled into the Gryffindor common room laughing as they fall onto the couch together. Jared smiles as Hermione lands softly on top of him resting her head on his chest. Jared smiles as Hermione runs her fingers up his chest like they are walking. Jared smiles as her cold fingers reach his lips lightly teasing them before pulling away. Jared leans in kissing Hermione as she crawls up farther leaning her forehead against his as they kiss. Hermione smiles against Jared's lips as he runs his hand up the back of her shirt lightly rubbing her back. Hermione squirms as Jared's cold hands touch her bare skin but doesn't break away from his lips. Jared smiles as he gazes into Hermione's eyes losing all reality around him. Hermione smiles and runs her hand on Jared's chest as he rubs her back.

Abby and Ron come slowly walking into the common room holding hands. Abby looks up at Ron as they both see Hermione and Jared lying on the couch together. Jared's comes back to reality as his head turns quickly to Abby and Ron. Hermione falls off of Jared surprised by his quick actions. "So what was going on here" Abby says smiling brightly as Ron holds her hand. Jared smirks "Well uhhh nothing thats uhhhh what" he says unable to puts words together. Abby laughs as Jared helps Hermione up. Hermione's eye zoom in on Abby's and Ron's hands. "So what have you two been doing" Hermione says smirking already knowing what was going on. Abby blushes as she walks over to the chair sitting on Ron's lap speechless. Jared laughs laying back down on the couch as Hermione lays down pushing her hair out of his way. Jared smiles as she lightly nibbles on her ear. Eve enters the room trying to hide what she was up to.

Hermione's head turns quickly as she remembers what she walking in on earlier that day. Eve quickly walks into the sleep quarters trying to avoid any conversations. Hermione turns to Jared lightly kissing his cheek before going after Eve. Eve sits down on her bed as Hermione walks into the room."We need to talk" Hermione says to Eve as calm as she can. Eve nods and sits down "Ok so what do you want to know" she says sitting down in front of Hermione on her bed. "Okay so how in the bloody hell did this happen...I mean with the git Malfoy too" she says quietly trying to keep the conversation only between them. "Well it sort of just happened when my leg got cut...remember I told you about the sword falling...well I left out I save Malfoy's life...and well he pulled me into the storage closet and helped me but then kissed me and basically declared how he has had a crush on me since I came to Hogwarts" Eve says sighing all girly thinking back to the moment Draco kissed her. Hermione smiles "Well if your happy then I am" she says hugging Eve "And your secrets safe with me".

Jared stays on the couch staring at the ceiling as he turns his head towards Abby and Ron. "Wonder what that was about" he says sounding confused. Abby shrugs more confused that Jared and Ron is zoned out as his head rests on Abby's shoulder. Jared sighs and rests his head back down on the couch looking at the ceiling before closing his eyes slowly. Hermione reenters the room with Eve following behind her. Hermione retakes her position laying on top of Jared as he is lightly sleeping. Eve pulls up a chair staring at Hermione and Abby "Okay so what has happened today for you guys" she says smiling. Hermione smiles as does Abby indicating to Eve what has occurred. Eve smiles back as she looks at Hermione knowing her secret is safe.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Jared awakens on the couch feeling like it has only been minutes since he fell asleep. He rises off the couch and stretches his legs as he turns to walk up the stairs. A fire bursts to life in the fireplace alarming Jared. He turns around as the fire burns exerting immense heat even at the far distance. "Shit" Jared says as a chair appears blocking Jared's view seemingly feeding the flame. The chair bursts to flame as a figure appears claiming his throne. The chair spins around revealing the same figure from Jared's dreams he has been having. "Thought you would have gotten smarter" the figure proclaims in his deep sarcastic voice. Jared stands there grasping his wand tight between his fist. "What are you too dumb to talk Jared" the figure says flicking a spark at Jared's feet. _

_Jared begins to grow immensely angry as he almost snaps his wand in half with the burst of rage he is experiencing. "Who the hell are you" Jared says leaving the whole politeness locked away inside of himself. The figure claps "Bravo, Bravo...he can talk...and to answer your rather perplexing question" he says still acting sarcastic "The names Zane and don't wear it out". Zane smiles evilly as he begins to juggle three flaming balls in the air. Jared stares ready for Zane to make his move "How do you know my name" Jared asking ignoring Zane's intimidation. Zane laughs as tears fall from his face and instantly evaporate. "I can't believe you haven't figure it out yet Jaredmeboy...but I guess that what happens when your too stupid to notice the clues right in front of your face" he says dropping one fireball to the ground as it bursts burning the carpet. Jared steps back as the fire begins to spread rapidly burning everything in sight. Zane stands in the flames enjoying the mayhem he is causing as he disappears as the flame grows larger covering the walls. _

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------_--------------------------------------------

Jared's eyes fly opens as his heart begins to beat insanely. Hermione plummets off of Jared as he jumps up drenched in sweat. He looks around to see if it was a dream and sighs in relief remembering what Zane had said, _clues right in front of your face_. Jared looks down at the floor as Hermione stumbles trying to get up after her unsuspected fall. He frowns pulling her back onto the couch hugging her tight. "I'm so sorry" Jared says whispering into Hermione's ears as he lightly kisses her neck. Hermione smiles a little drowsy "It's ok I fell asleep too...did you have another nightmare" she says gazing into his eyes. Jared sighs laying back down as their foreheads meet. He kisses Hermione passionate and hard answering her question with the kiss.


	8. Sweet Pandemonium

The night is young as the moon is at full mass outside perched above Hogwarts shining its light through every window and crack the building has to offer. Eve serpentinely slips out of her bed making her way down the stairs of the sleeping quarters to the common room. Eve stops and crouches down low as Jared and Hermione as still lying on the couch talking to each other. Hermione looks up still lying on Jared and spots Eve crouched low. Jared begins to rise up but Hermione winks to Eve and pins Jared to the couch passionately kissing him to buy her some time. Eve smiles as she sneaks past the couch and out the passage into the Gryffindor common room. Eve continues forward down the stairs surprised she hasn't been caught once yet.

Eve has been sneaking out for months now and she has been sly enough to not get caught yet, but that could always change. Eve dashes down the stairs trying not to make any as she reaches the Great Hall. She stops for a moment check if the coast is clear before jolting through the Great Hall into the hallway towards the dungeons. Eve continues forward walking slipping into the storage room her and Draco had their first encounter. Eve enters the room sitting down on an old muggle desk that is beginning to collect dust. _Where is he,_ she think looking around to see if Draco is hiding.

Draco enters the room smiling as Eve jumps into his arms wrapping her legs around his waist. Draco kisses Eve holding her up as she remains locked to his body. Eve smiles wrapping her arms around his neck smothering him with kisses never wanting to let go. Draco smiles as Eve kisses him and the he breaks the smothering and passionately kisses her long and hard. Eve smiles as she drops down from his waist leaning up against the wall as Draco kisses her. Draco pins Eve to the wall as he runs his hands up her shirt rubbing her bare stomach. Eve's eyes widen as Draco touches her bare skin but she calms down re-locking lips with Draco. Draco continues to kiss Eve passionately long and hard as his hands lock onto her hips.

Eve smiles against his lips as she runs her hands up his shirt rubbing his chest. Draco falls back onto the floor as Eve mounts him taking control of the situation. Draco smiles running his hands up her sides lightly tickling her on the way up and down. Eve smirks and kisses Draco hard not breaking the kiss for minutes. Eve pulls backs taking deep breathes then continues kissing Draco not wanting to be anywhere in the world now. Draco kisses Eve back pulling her closer than ever as his arms lock around her body. Eve smiles running her hand sup his shirt rubbing his chest as she kisses a line to his neck beginning to kiss him there. Draco becomes filled with pleasure as Eve continues to kiss. Eve licks the side of his neck before nibbling on it as Draco runs his hand up the back of her shirt rubbing her back.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, Ron lies in his bed staring up at the ceiling thinking about the events that have occurred during this day full of surprises. He arises and slowly walks toward his window gazing out into the horizon as the snow on the ground flickers with an abnormal glow. Ron sighs turning around and heads back into his bed. He continues his staring into nothingness as he hears a light tap at the door. Ron's head shoot s up as he sees Abby standing there smiling. He blinks and rubs his eyes thinking it is a dream. Abby smiles and runs to his bed tackling him. Ron smiles wrapping him arms around her tightly kissing her.

Abby smiles as she still lay on top of the covers that Ron are under. "Well this is a surprise" Ron says smiling still holding her in his arms. Abby smiled kissing Ron's neck "I know it is...but I missed you" she says in-between kisses. "Well I missed you too" Ron says wrapping the excess blanket over Abby. Abby smiles kissing his check then his lips holding it long. Ron smiles locking lips with her as he begins to rub her back. Abby continues to kiss Ron long and hard as she lay on top of him running her hand up the blanket where his chest is. Ron smiles against Abby's lips as they continue to kiss each other. He pulls Abby under the blanket with him covering their bodies with the blanket as they continue to kiss.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ginny sits in her bed staring out the window looking into the horizon and the snow that has begun to fall again from the sky above. She turns around checking is everyone is asleep and noticing Eve and Abby are missing but shrugs it off as they both tend to do what ever they want. Ginny walks over to her bed and pulls out a book from under it she has been keeping hidden from everyone. She opens the as it reveals in her hand writing all up the inside cover of this book different combinations of her first name and Draco's first and middle name. Ginny sighs as she continues and it shows a picture of Draco in the center of the page with hearts surrounding it. Ginny sighs once more before leaning in and kiss the picture before closing the book quickly and hiding it again._ I love him sooo much, he is going to be mine this year to love,_ Ginny says before laying down in her bed and drifting off into a deep sleep.


	9. Coming Undone

Jared awakens the next morning on the couch of the Gryffindor common room with Hermione laying on top of him. Jared smiles and kisses Hermione on the forehead as she arises smiling pulling her hand out of his shirt. Jared sits up as Hermione sits on his laps still in his arms. "Well this is a comfortable spot of fall asleep on" Jared says as his back begins to ache. Hermione laughs kissing Jared lightly on his chin still alittle dazed to reach his lips. "Well you were comfortable to sleep on" Hermione says laughing slightly as she walks over and gets a glass of pumpkin juice. Jared smiles "I don't know if that was a compliment or an insult" Jared says sarcastically as he scratches his head. Hermione smirks at him as Eve enters the common room from the painting entrance.

"So where have you been" Jared says leaning on the edge of the couch. Eve smiles and walks towards the chair pushing Jared's face back hard. Hermione laughs slightly as Jared falls to the ground still too dazed to fight back. Eve sits down in the chair resting her head and sighing in exhaustion. Hermione smiles to Eve handing her some pumpkin juice before sitting back on Jared's lap. "Thanks" Eve says smiling brightly to Hermione before taking a gulp of it to relieve her thirst. Jared rests his head on Hermione's shoulder staring out the window as water drips from the window sills. "The snows starting to melt" Jared says sounding some what sad about it. Eve smiles "Well thank you captain obvious" she says taking a sip of her juice before Jared smiles flipping her off. Hermione looks at Jared and slaps him lightly on the side of the head. Jared smiles and kisses Hermione thanking her for slapping him.

Abby and Ron stumble down from the boys side of the sleeping quarters as everyone stares as they both enter the common room together. Eve and Hermione stare at each other and smiles as Jared blinks unable to believe the situation. Ron kisses Abby lightly on the neck before she sits down on the chair and he gets a glass of pumpkin juice. "Okay what the hell were you two doing" Eve and Jared say together. Abby quickly jumps into defense "Nothing happens guys...if thats what you are thinking" she says getting up as Ron sits down and she takes her place on his lap. "Ok well I believe you Abby" Hermione says smiling to her. Abby smiles as Ron holds the glass in front of her and she takes a sip. Jared shakes his head as he smiles and rests it back on Hermione's shoulder.

Everyone sits in the common room in silence for a few moments. "Hey baby I'm going to take a shower" Jared says kissing Hermione before heading back up the stair into the boys bathroom to shower. Hermione smiles and lays down on the couch looking up at the ceiling. "Well I guess I'll shower too" Eve says finishing her juice and heading up the stairs to the girls bathroom. Ron and Abby cuddle together on the chair before they both depart as well to shower. Hermione stays on the couch for alittle longer as Jared re-enters the common room. Jared smiles and lays down on top of Hermione as she smiles kissing him. "Baby you take a shower yet" Jared says after he lightly kisses her neck. Hermione smiles and shakes her head " No didn't get a chance to...I'm being alittle lazy today" Jared smiles and kisses her long and hard on the lips as their foreheads press together. Hermione smiles as Jared kisses her before she runs up the stairs to take a shower.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jared lies on the couch alone in the common room savoring the silence while it lasts. He begins to hear a voice inside of his head talking to him. _Hey Jaredmeboy, did you miss me._ It says as Jared realizes who it is. Jared begins to think he is going crazy as he begins to hear Zane from his dream again. _Jared can you hear me, I can't believe you haven't figured it out yet._ Jared stands up holding his head slowly talking to himself "Get out of my head". _Your not getting rid of me that easily. _Jared falls to the ground in the fetal position as Hermione walks down the stairs into the common room. She runs over quickly to Jared resting his head on her leg. "Jared talk to me please" Hermione says as a tear falls from her eyes to his face. Jared shakes his head fast snapping out of it and hugs Hermione a s she cries. "What happened" Jared says looking into Hermione's eyes. "I came in and...you where in the fetal position on the floor...twitching and rambling on about something in your head" she says calming down.

Jared sighs still hugging Hermione tightly never wanting to let go. He looks her in the eye and kisses her passionately and hard before getting up off the floor. "Something fked up" Jared says sitting down on the couch. Hermione raises an eyebrow sitting next to him comforting him in her arms. "I mean the voice I heard in my head was the guy from my dreams...Zane I don''t understand this" Jared says burying his face into his hands. Hermione rubs Jared's back lightly kissing him on the cheek "We'll get through this together, all your friends are with you no matter what" Hermione says trying to comfort him. "Thanks I hope that is enough" Jared says as a red blood filled tear falls from his face hitting the ground igniting a spark.


	10. Into the Flames

One week passes as Jared continues to hear Zane in his head throughout the day. The constant taunting from within his head worsens his condition and sanity as the days progress. Hermione can only stand by and watch crying herself to sleep at night trying to figure out how she can help him. Eve worries as well talking to Draco about it during the last time they met together. Draco shrugs it off not even giving a second thought about helping his new rival. Abby and Ron grow closer as they try to help Hermione figure what is going on. Jared stands in the cross fire in a battle to keep his sanity as the dreams worsen and his body burns worse weakening his more than ever.

Hermione rushes into Potions Class only seconds away from being late. She takes her usual spot next to Jared as the Professor Snape begins to teach. Hermione smiles brushing Jared's hand staring at him with concern. Jared puts a fake smile on as Hermione sees through his mask . Jared looks at the board like a zombie out of life and hope as Hermione begins to lightly rubs his hand. _So Jared, Having fun, Its so obvious you are enjoying yourself just by the way you look. _Jared closes his eyes tight and reopens them trying to ignore Zane's voice that won't cease from taunting him. Hermione grasps Jared's hand tightly as he begins to cringes in pain but precedes to hide it. Jared grips Hermione's hand as well as a sharp pain begins to shoot throughout Jared's now fragile body. _Don't fight it Jared, It will all be over soon enough. _

Jared snaps to attention as Zane finishes his sentence. _Whats that supposed to mean_, Jared thinks as he pieces Zane and the pain together. Class ends as Hermione still holds onto Jared's hand " Hey are you okay for the Quidditch game" Hermione says smiling to Jared. Jared smiles "Sure I think I can survive sitting through it". Jared and Hermione walk out the Great Hall doors and towards the stadium. Jared smiles and he lifts Hermione onto his back for a piggy back ride. Hermione smiles and leans down kissing Jared as they enter the stadium and sits down. Jared smiles holding Hermione in his arms as Eve, Ron and Abby join them. The game begins as everyone begins to cheer._ Well Jaredmeboy, Now it begins._ Jared smiles hiding his anger and kisses Hermione long and hard "Hey I have to go to the bathroom" Jared says quickly exiting the stadium seats and entering the bathroom. Jared walks up to a mirror and stares long and hard into it while splashing water into his face. Blood filled tears begins to fall from Jared's face hitting the ground below him.

Spark fly from the tears as the room set ablaze as fire begins to burn surrounding Jared. He falls to the ground as the pain in his body shoot through him continuously. The fire continues to burn as the bathroom stall blasts open falling to the floor. Fire spins in a cyclone inside of the stall pulling Jared and the flames around him into it. He tries to fight it but can't his feet give and he flies head first into the cyclone. _Like I said Jared, It begins now, _Zane says laughing as Jared is surrounded inside of a ball of flame before being absorbed by the cyclone.


	11. Chemical Imbalance

The Quidditch game end with Gryffindor defeating Slytherin one hundred fifty to nine. Eve has already left the gang and snuck into Draco's room to cheer him up. Hermione gets up as Ron and Abby leave. She began to worry minutes after Jared had left, but now he hasn't returned at all. Abby stops as Ron walks ahead "Hermione you okay" Abby says looking concerned.****Hermione puts on a fake smiles "Yea I'm fine just alittle worried about Jared...he didn't come back from the bathroom" she says starting to walk with Abby. "He probably just didn't feel good and went off to bed" Abby says trying to comfort Hermione. Hermione smiles still worried "Yea I hope thats it".

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, Jared falls form the sky onto the ground hard. He stands up and looks around unaware of where he is or why. All he can see in the distance is what seems to be endless desert surrounding him. Fire is burning in the distance and nearby in patches on the ground as Jared starts to walk forward. "Well do you like my place" Zane says flapping his arms like he is showing off the place. Jared smirks "I dunno seems alittle boring here, so why the hell am I here in the first place" he says grasping his wand tightly. Zane laughs "You still don't get it, the burns, the voices in your head, come on it was all right there Jared...the whole reason you can't get rid of me is because you are me...or well I am you". Jared stand there in shock unable to believe what he is hearing. "Surprised...well thats obvious and well now I want out of your sub-conscience so I've been planning ever since I was created and well now its time to pay up" Zane says raising his hands as fire bursts from them.

Zane smiles as he throws a fire ball in Jared's direction. Jared snaps to attention and tries to dive out of the way but is blasted in the leg. He falls to the ground as Zane walks up to him looking down. He picks Jared up into the air and holds his hand up to Jared's chest as the heat begins to burn his hand print in Jared's chest. Jared screams in ferocious pain as Zane blasts Jared back with a trail of flame following his body. Jared lies on the ground as his chest gives of the smell of burning flesh. Zane laughs once more before firing another fireball at Jared. Jared's body flies into the air and lands hard on the ground as blood oozes from his badly burned body. Jared tries to arise but is too weak and burn to make a finger move. "Well I guess this is easier than I thought" Zane says walking up to Jared again and lifting him in the air. He throws Jared to the grounds as fire surrounds them.

Jared lies on the ground as the flames surround Zane engulfing him completely. The flame grows larger and suddenly decompresses and is covering Zane as he walks towards Jared. Jared tries to crawl away but cannot move an inch. Zane laughs and walks next to Jared "Well it was nice time we just had, but I have to go on with my day". Zane jumps into the air and body slams Jared. The slam causes an explosion of fire like a nuclear bomb was just dropped on the two of them. The fire builds expanding out thousands upon thousands of miles in every direction. All of a sudden he fire stops expanding and decompresses inwards towards Jared and Zane. The fire is absorbed as a fire stands in the middle of the ash that covers the ground. The figure looks almost identical to Jared but the only difference is his dark black hair and blue eyes with a tint of red inside the center of the pupil. The figure raises is hand turn it over looking at it with a face of success. The world surrounding the figure starts to disintegrate as everything starts to become darkness. The flaming portal reappears as the figure is sucking into it returning to the bathroom where this all had begun.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back in the Gryffindor common room Hermione lies down on the couch balling her eyes out as Abby hold Hermione in her arms. "I really scared...now he isn't...in his bed sleeping...and Ron couldn't find him...in the castle" Hermione says as tears continue to roll down her cheeks. Abby rubs Hermione's back "Its going to be ok Hermione, he has to be somewhere" she says trying to calm Hermione down. Ron enters the common by himself and sits down in the chair sighing in frustration. Hermione looks up and continues to cry her eyes out. The figure enters the Gryffindor painting entrance as walks into the common room. Hermione jumps of the couch and tackles hugs the figure kissing it. "Jared your back finally...where the bloody hell were you" Hermione says changing the tone of her voice. She begins to notice the hair color change. "I was sick of my dirty blonde hair so I changed it" the figure says taking the place and name of Jared.

Hermione smiles happy to see Jared back and safe with her. Jared arises without an expression on his face and walks over to the couch without saying anything. Hermione raises and eye brow as she follows him sitting on his lap. Jared wraps his arms around Hermione tightly as Ron and Abby cuddle up on the chair. Jared just holds onto Hermione doing nothing else as she turns her head around kissing him. Jared kisses her back passionately long and harder that he has ever kissed her. Hermione smiles as her head is forced back onto the couch by Jared's kiss. Jared lays on top of Hermione kissing her harder and harder. Ron and Abby look at each other in shock before running off into the girls sleeping quarters. Jared continues to kiss Hermione hard as he runs his hand up her shirt roughly rubbing her chest region. Hermione's eye shoot open as he continues to play rough with her. Hermione tries to pull away but cannot as Jared smiles with an evil grin on his face as his black hair sways in the air as he lifts her up off the couch and carries her into the boys sleeping quarters. Out in the common room if anybody was there all they would be able to hear was "JARED PLEASE DON'T..."


	12. Breaking the Girl

Hermione lies in the bed in nothing but the sheets she is covered in next to Jared who is out cold. She slowly crawls out of bed covered by a thin sheet as her arms hold it up revealing bruises shaped like hand prints. Hermione quietly stumbles into the common room collapsing onto the couch bawling her eyes out. Eve returns to the common room sneaking back in and sees Hermione crying and walks over to her. "Hermione are you ok, and why are you naked" Eve asks holding onto Hermione as she cries into her chest. Hermione says in between sobs "Jared...has changed...he is different...he...he...forced me onto the bed...and...r...raped...me" Hermione breaks down even worse as the word come out of her mouth. Eve's eyes widen as Hermione tell her the news,_ What the hell this is not like the Jared I know. _Hermione continues to cry in Eve's arms as Eve notices the bruises on Hermione's arms. _Something isn't tight at all, Jared wouldn't hurt a fly or at least someone he loved._

Hermione continues to cry in Eve's arms as Jared awakens from his slumber and gets puts on pants before looking for Hermione . Eve jumps as Jared enters the common room wit his new black hair and a hand print burned into his chest. Jared looks at Eve gazing into her eyes as hatred filled his soul and Eve realizes something in extremely different about Jared. Hermione stops crying trying to hide she is scarred as Jared stands there with his hand clenched into a fist. Eve's eyes widen as she arises from the couch "Hey calm down Jared" she says trying to protect Hermione. Jared smiles "What do I look crazy" he says as his toner grow even more anger and punches Eve in the face making her fall to the ground. Hermione's eyes widen as she gets up and goes with Jared to make Eve safe know what is going to happen once she enters the room.

Eve lies on the ground and slowly arises as she feels a sharp pain in her jaw. "Shit this really hurt" she says rubbing her face lightly where Jared hit her. She walks to the entrance to the Gryffindor common room and leaves heading to Draco. Eve runs into Draco's sleep quarter area after breaking into the Slytherin common room. Draco jumps quickly as he sees Eve running up to him. Eve smiles kissing him passionately but not putting as much as she can into it still worried about Hermione. Draco smiles kissing up and down her necks as she lays on top of him on his bed. Eve smiles kissing his as she runs her hand up his shirt rubbing his chest, Draco notices something is wrong and kisses her one last time before pulling away and staring into her eyes. "Eve what happened to you" he says finally noticing the bruise on her face. Eve sighs " Well...something is wrong with Jared...he has changed...for the worse...like he r...raped Hermione...and well punched me" she says kissing him before he can speak.

Draco becomes furious with rage as Eve tells him this. "That little bastard I knew the brick wasn't good enough of a warning in the beginning of the year" he says as Eve's eyes widen. "What did you just say...something about a brick" she says glaring into his eyes. Draco gulps "Well I knocked him out...but thats the past now is more important...someone needs to teach him a lesson" Draco says grasping Eve's hand tight. Eve smiles "I love it when you talk tough, and thats why you're my sexy slytherin" she says before running her hand back up his chest kissing him long and hard slipping in a lot of tongue. Draco smiles still concerned about the Jared situation but runs his hand up the back of Eve's shirt rubbing her back while they kiss each other. Eve smiles as Draco runs his hand up her leg that is perched on the side of him. She continues to kiss him passionately and had as he runs his hands farther up. The strap of her bra snaps as falls off as Eve's eyes widen as Draco pull it out and tosses it to the floor. Draco smiles as Eve slowly shimmies out of her shirt laying on Draco as she kissing him passionately.

Draco smiles as Eve's bare skin touches his body and he pulls off his shirt as they touch skin to skin. Draco continues to kiss her and runs his hands up the side of her body. Eve smiles and pulls away giving Draco one last kiss and looks before putting on her shirt. "Its getting early and they will wake p soon" Eve says still kissing him hypnotized by his half naked body. Draco smiles kissing her "Its ok I understand and I'll deal with Jared or investigate for you...I love you" he says as Eve's eyes widen with surprised to hear that out of Draco's mouth. Eve smiles running her hand up his leg that she is playing are you nervous with him and stops right before his crotch almost giving Draco a heart attack. Eve smiles rubbing his leg "I love you too" and kiss him before pulling away and running out of the Slytherin house and heading back to the Gryffindor house.


	13. Enemy of the State

Eve re-enters the Gryffindor common room as Jared storms out. She quickly runs over to Hermione who is lying on the couch bawling her eyes out once more. '"Hermione what happened in there" Eve says noticing Hermione has worsened bruises. Hermione looks up at Eve with tear filled eyes and tries to talk but nothing come out but whimpers and tears. Eve doesn't say anything as well just hugs Hermione tight to comfort her. Hermione slightly smiles as Eve hugs her and starts to feel better as he tears fade away.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, Jared storms into the Great Hall knocking down anyone who stands in his way. Draco spots Jared and follows him into the school grounds outside of the castle. Jared stops in front of the lake and turns around "What the fk do you want Malfoy" he says turning around as a vein in his neck bulges. Draco steps back as he sees the anger and evil Jared holds inside but steps forward once again grasping his wand at hand. Jared laughs "Well if it's a fight you want" he says pulling out his wand walking forward towards Draco. Draco raises and aims "Incarerous" he yells as ropes shootout of his wand towards Jared. Jared smiles and dodges the ropes and raises his wand "Well I thought you were going to be a challenge" he says walking forward with his wand raises "Crucio" Jared yells as Draco falls to the ground in immense pain.

Jared laughs at Draco's pain he continues "Crucio" he yells repeatedly as Draco squirms on the ground like a fish out of water. Jared becomes bored and lifts Draco up into the air with his wand "Well I hope you had fun" Jared says laughing as he spits in Draco's face before throwing him to the ground and leaving him like a scrap of meat. Jared walks away as the grass below him burns and dies as his feet touch the ground. Draco lies on the ground crawling towards the castle trying to make it without help but faints from exhaustion. Jared continues to walk and disappears into the school grounds somewhere.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eve leaves the common room after Hermione takes a shower and heads to her class. She walks into the Great Hall and out into the grounds and sees a student lying on the ground, like he or she is sleeping. Eve smiles with a evil grin on her face as she starts to give them an unpleasant awakening. She continues to run and notices the person on the ground, its her love Draco. Eve runs with all her heart crying all the way their as he sees Draco lying on the ground unconscience with cuts on his face. Blood is oozing from the side of Draco's skull and Eve falls to the ground bawling her eyes out upon his chest. She raises her heads kissing his lips trying to wake him as she calls over Abby and Ron over from the nearby to help her carry him into the medical ward.

Ron and Abby looks at Eve likes she crazy they carry him into the ward and lie him down on a bed. They look sat each other but don't bother asking as they leave letting Eve be alone with him. Eve continues to cry and Ginny enters the room crying as well. Eve looks at Ginny and becomes angry understanding that Ginny likes Draco. Eve pushes Ginny away taking her spot back but Ginny fight back as the cat fight begins. Ginny gets angry pulling Eve's hair and biting her/ Eve winces in pain as she punches Ginny in the stomach and slaps her across the face hard. Ginny stops as a big red hand print appears across her face and she realizes that Draco may not be right for her at the moment and runs off away somewhere.

Eve returns back to Draco kissing him lightly on the lips as he slowly opens his eyes. "Am I...in...heaven" he says smiling as Eve hovers over him. Eve smiles kissing him passionately "No you just with me...but thats that same thing" she says climbing slowly onto the bed lying on top of him. Draco smiles as Eve kisses him not letting him to much moving after he was found unconscience. Draco tries to stop and tell her what happened but can't as she takes Draco into a nearby medical closet and begins kissing him repeatedly. Draco leans up against the wall still weak from the fight as Eve smiles running her hand across his arms and kissing his chest. Draco smiles in pleasure kissing Eve back as she lies him on the ground as she begins undressing herself. Draco's eye s widen in surprise "Are you sure you wanna do this" he says as Eve smiles and nobs before becoming completely naked. Draco smiles and pulls her closer to him kissing as she pull down his pants and boxers.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ron and Abby head back to the common room worried about Hermione and Eve the whole way. They enter and Ron kisses Abby passionately as they both fall onto the couch slipping some tongue during the way. Abby smiles running her hand up the back of Ron's shirt as he kisses her neck and tongues her ear lobe. Abby slightly moans with pleasure as he continues and she pulls him over to her lips smothering him with kisses. Ron smiles against her lips as they continue to snog on the couch.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jared enters the common room louder than ever as Ron and Abby fall to the ground snogging each other. Jared looks down at them in disgust and storms off into the sleeping quarters and returns within minutes. He looks back down at them and grabs a nearby vase tossing it at the two lovebird as it shatters to pieces against Ron's back. Ron yells in pain as Jared laughs before kicks Abby and storming out of the common room with an evil look of pleasure on his face. Ron and Abby both lie together in pain as blood oozes from their wounds to the ground as they hold onto each other tight kissing before wincing and moaning in pain together.


	14. A Trigger Full Of Promises

Eve smiles as she lies next to Draco leaning against his sweating body as they lie on the ground panting. Draco smiles kissing Eve as her naked body rests on top of Draco's chest. Eve smiles running her hand on Draco's chest as they continue to kiss each other. They arise together kissing as the sheet that is covering them falls to the ground. Draco pulls away slowly trying to savor the last kiss before handing Eve her clothes and putting his pants and shirt on. Eve dresses and leans up against Draco kissing him on his neck as Draco smiles with pleasure. "How did you end up unconscience on the ground" Eve says whispering into his ear as she continues to kiss his neck knowing it will make him crack. Draco smirks "Well...it was Jared...I followed him thinking I would...teach him a lesson...well something is different...he has changed...become evil...he used the Crucio spell on me...and I fainted from the pain" Draco says as Eve stops kissing him and slowly begins to cry. Draco sighs holding Eve in his arms as she sobs into his chest. "Something is wrong...he is possessed or something...I've known him since he moved near me and he never acted like this" Eve says in-between sobs as Draco rubs her back trying to sooth her pain.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jared storms into the Forbidden Forest as Nelissa slowly follows him at a distance writing things into the notebook she has. Jared continues to walk as disappears as Nelissa stops looking around. Jared re-appears behind her as the vein on his neck bulges out as his anger grows. "So your following me huh" he says smiling as he grasps his wand. Nelissa grows full of fear as she steps backwards slowly trying to get away. She turns around and begins to sprint hoping he doesn't chase after her. Jared smiles lifting his wand "Avada Kedavra" he says as a green light flashes fro m the end of his wand. Nelissa stops dead in her tracks and falls to the ground forward instantly killed from the spell. Jared smiles walking forwards and flipping her body over taking once good look at her. "Well you were always alittle nosey" he says laughing as he aims his wand at her corpse "Incendio" he says as her body begins to burn. Jared laughs walking away as the wind blows carrying away her ashes and the notebook she had been carrying.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Abby and Ron crawls onto the couch as they begin to recover from their encounter with Jared. Hermione slowly enters he common room checking if Jared is in there. She sees Abby and Ron on the couch with blood on their clothes and runs over. "What happened" she says looking worried as she begins to have flash backs of Jared forcing her onto the bed and making her undress. "It's Jared he walked passes us and returned... he tosses a vase at Ron and kicks me hard" Abby says as Ron holds her tightly as a tear rolls down her face. Hermione becomes scared about what has changed Jared as Eve and Draco enters the room. Everyone jumps as Draco enters and Eve explains to Abby and Ron about their secret relationship. Ginny also enters and apologizes to Eve about the fighting as they all sit down discussing what should be done.

"Something is wrong...Nelissa might know what she is well fluent in weird stuff like this" Ginny suggests sitting down next to her brother. Everyone looks at each other and nods. "Okay so where was Nelissa last" Hermione asks accepting the idea that Jared has become an enemy for the moment instead of a lover. "Well I saw her on the grounds following Jared" Ginny says. Draco jumps as everyone turns towards him "We have to find her now...the mud-blood is now public enemy number one...I hate you Gryffindors except Eve but he must be stopped" Draco says joining this groups until Jared is stopped. Hermione stands up "I'll go to the grounds and look for her" she says quickly storming out the common room to the Great Hall as a tear rolls down her cheek and quickly evaporates.

Hermione runs out the Great Hall doors and into the grounds where she sees black sand blowing out of the Forbidden Forest. She runs over and finds the notebook Nelissa dropped and her wand has been badly burned. Hermione expects the worse as she begins to lightly sob while picking up the notebook and skimming through the pages. A tear rolls down her cheek splashing onto the page of the partly burned book. _Something about Jared has changed, like he has completely became the opposite of what he used to be, Dumbledore told me on my first year after I got a detention that everything that is good also has an evil, basically like yin and yang or light and dark , I have a theory that Jared somehow was contacted by a split personality that he had created but contained until finally he just snapped and the split took control. This must sound crazy to another person but it basically proves itself, I saw his fight with Draco and before Jared would have never fought dirty like that, not even in a million years. I hope that I'm write about this...wait where'd he go...he was just in front of me...shit he's behind me...I hope he doesn't chase after me. _The page stops as it reaches the burned portion of the book. Hermione starts to run into back into the common room to tell them what she has found out but Jared intercepts her as she is only a few inches away from the doors. "Honey I'm home" he says smiling evilly "So where were you going so fast...something you wanna tell me" he says sounding crazily angry as he pulls out his wand grasping it tight.


	15. Stop Looking and Start Seeing

Hermione pauses before speaking thinking about th possibilities of what she can do. Jared keeps his evil grin as the world around both of them slow and Hermione notices the differences she has read about in the book. She gazes into his eyes now filled with anger to mask her fear as a sparkle of red glows in her eyes. She smiles walking forward running her hand across his face trying to see if seduction catches his eye. Jared smiles as his keeps his grin thinking she has accepted that she will be his _sex slave_. Hermione smiles lightly teasing his lips as she moved in close faking a kiss and kneeing him hard in the crotch region. Jared stumbles to the ground in pain and Hermione flicks her hair and run as fast as she possibly can back into the school. She sprints up the stairs and almost tears through the painting entrance getting into the common room quickly. Everyone stares at her "What did you do" they all say in unison. Hermione smiles saying nothing as she hands them the book and opens to the page not mentioning the whole kneeing Jared in the crotch part.

Jared arises from the ground as it begins to rain, filled with anger and rage more than he has ever been. "This explains a lot" Draco says eyeing the page absorbing the information. Hermione shakes her head unaware it that was sarcasm or he was being serious. The painting entrance opens as every ones eyes quickly dart in its direction hoping it isn't Jared. A familiar face enters the room as Ron and Hermione jump up in some what joy. Hermione runs over hugging him as Ron shakes his head and shakes his hand. Draco looks over and stays in his seat as Abby and Eve walk over shaking hands and exchanging hugs with the person. Draco stays sitting down as the person looks over to him and they glare at each other and Draco mumbles under his breath "Bloody hell Potters back".


	16. Wicked Game

Harry smiles as everyone greets him while he heads to a chair and sits down. "Malfoy" Harry says looking towards Draco's direction and wondering why he is in the Gryffindor common room. Draco gives an evil grin as Eve takes her place on his lap and everyone comes back. "Well thats Eve" Hermione says pointing to Eve who is now comfortable on Draco's lap "And well thats Abby" she says pointing to Abby who is sitting on Ron's lap. Harry smiles "Well where is the Jared you are always telling me about in your letters" Harry says looking around to see if he just didn't see him. Hermione sighs almost breaking down but she hold herself back "Well that is what we are meeting here...he's become different...the beginning of the year he was kind and loving...now he is violent and evil" Hermione says as a tear rolls down her cheek.

Harry sighs hugging Hermione trying to make her feel better and calm down. The entrance of the common room opens as Jared enters with an angry look on his face. Hermione jumps as Harry steps forwards seeing that Ron and Draco are in no condition to fight. "Well if it isn't Harry Potter" Jared says with an evil smile on his face. Harry doesn't show any emotion as he pulls out his wand ready for a fight. "So I guess you all found out I'm not Jared ...that stupid fool thought he could actually defeat me...well I put an end to him and I guess all of you are next...starting with Jared's lovely little girlfriend" he says laughing evilly as Harry begins to grow angry. "Well by the way I don't want you guy calling me by that pitiful name Jared anymore, I'm want to hear my real name...Zane" he says raises his wand to Harry. Zane smiles and yells "Crucio" as Harry falls to the ground unable to dodge his attack. "Whats wrong Potter can't handle alittle pain, Voldemort will be a thousand times worse...so get used to it" Zane says taunting Harry. Harry grows angry and jumps up once the spell effect wears off and raises his wand "Avada Kedavra" he yells the brilliant flash of green light blasts out. Zane instantly falls to the ground like a crash-test dummy being dropped from above.


	17. When All is Said is Done

Zane falls to the ground hard as the world around him stays completely black. "Well seems like I'm playing the mind games now Zane" Jared says revealing himself. Zane stands growing angry as fire begins to engulf him. Jared smiles shaking his head "Well seems like we get to play by my rules now" he says raising his wand towards Zane. The flames around Zane disappear and becomes a small little spark in front of his now weak body. "What the hell did you do to me" Zane yells become so weak he cannot stand. "Well see now that you, how can I put this, DIED...you have absolutely no strength to fight back...should have moved quicker" Jared says taunting Zane. Flames engulf Jared and Zane as Jared walks forward picking Zane's body into the air "Now it time for me to take what is mine" Jared whispers into Zane's ear before throwing him into the ground. The flames engulf Jared s he jumps into the air and body slam Zane causing an explosion. The smoke clears and the flame disappears as Jared arises and Zane lies on the ground twitching. Jared raises his wand towards Zane "Avada Kedavra" he says before walking away now knowing Zane is gone once and for all.

The flaming portal opens as Jared walks into it. Back in the common room Jared/Zane's body bursts to huge flames and dies down returning back to its old form. Jared arises as Harry and Ron raise their wands towards his direction. Jared looks around as Hermione stare at his eyes. Jared smiles "Well seems I've missed some stuff" he says trying to make the situation funny. Eve shakes her head "He back" she says before turning around on Draco's lap kissing him. Hermione bursts to tears and tackles Jared crying and kissing him. Jared smiles kissing Hermione back as she hugs him tight not wanting to let go. Jared arises as Hermione locks her legs around his waist. Jared sits down on the couch resting as Hermione begins kissing him long and hard. Ron sits back down as Abby kisses him passionately happy that this is all over with.

**_THE END_**


End file.
